One of the traditional ways of forming a sanitary napkin is to assemble the napkin bottom-side up. A fluid pervious covering material is overlayed with an absorbent batt such as a wood pulp fluff so that the edges of the batt and the cover are coterminous. The absorbent batt is then folded onto itself to produce a double thickness which is wrapped by the fluid pervious cover. Traditionally the fluid impermeable baffle was then added to maintain the fold in place as well as to provide the necessary fluid barrier to the finished napkin. The napkin resulting from this construction has folded longitudinal edges which are soft and comfortable to the wearer.
An example of sanitary napkins made as described above are sold by Kimberly-Clark Corporation, Neenah, Wis. under the trademark ANYDAY.